Be The Creature
by tuckp3
Summary: college huddy. one shot. house and cuddy. the best way to get to know your prey is to stalk it. prompt: suckers, teeth, bookstore and the library.


Greg returned her stare as he purposefully took a long, smacking suck off the remaining hard shell of his sour apple Blow Pop. He released it from his mouth with a wet plop, quickly running his tongue over his lips as he licked off the sour sweet flavor. He leaned back in his seat, tilting his head, slightly to study her as she once again rolled her eyes and returned to the textbook lying in front of her.

Lisa Cuddy. He had spotted her in the bookstore during his first week back on campus. He made a mental note of the classes she was taking from the course list she handed him; it was habit really, something he did with the schedule of every pretty face that he rung up. If he remembered, he would use the information to 'accidentally' bump into said pretty faces on campus; it was a system that had never failed him.

Until now.

Cuddy was proving to be an elusive and difficult prey. He had somehow managed to not bump into her during any of his premeditated attempts at 'meetings'. It was a fact that intrigued and annoyed him - it was like she had anticipated his moves and changed her routes on him. It was pure luck that he found her today (he came into the library on the heels of a cute little blonde and after chatting her up for several minutes, sure that he would get her number, he excused himself to go to the bathroom. It was on his way back to get that number that he spotted Lisa, immediately detouring in her direction).

His teeth had just bit into the last of the sucker and were working at pulling the bubble gum off of the paper stick when Lisa shot up, startling him by slamming her textbook shut, quickly gathering up her stuff and stalking off. It took him a couple of minutes to recover, but he did, uncrossing his legs from the seat opposite and hopping to his feet to run after her.

* * *

Lisa stared at the scruffy young man lounged in the seat across the table from her. If he knew her better, he would have been able to tell that the way his mouth was purposefully working the lime green sucker was getting to her in ways that she did not appreciate. When he released the candy from his mouth with a wet plop, quickly running his tongue over his lips, she wanted nothing more than to have that tongue inside her own mouth - to suck the sweet and bitter taste off of him that she knew the candy was leaving behind. As he leaned back in his seat and tilted his head, she rolled her eyes and returned to the textbook lying in front of her. She had not been able to comprehend a single word since he sat down fifteen minutes ago.

Greg House. She had spotted him in the bookstore during the first week back on campus. She got in his line, not simply because it was moving the fastest, but because she wanted to get a closer look at him. She made a mental note of the name on his tag (which had been a bit difficult since he had written it in Greek letters and turned it upside down, presumably to prevent complaints - though it seemed like a waste of time as he was a pretty easy guy to describe). It had not been difficult to find out more about him once she had his name. He had quite a reputation and she had always had a soft spot for interesting lunatics.

House was proving to be pretty predictable and that was a little disappointing. She had spotted him several times in what she assumed was some sort of attempt at trying to bump into her by 'accident'. He was not very inconspicuous in choosing the places he stood to stake her out though, so it was pretty easy to get past him without being seen. She chewed her lower lip as she wondered how he had found her today. She had never seen him in the library before and had figured it was a pretty safe place for her to hide in the open. She would have to be more careful in the future.

The crunching of candy caused her to lift her eyes and she watched as his teeth bit into the last of the sucker,working at pulling the bubble gum off of the paper stick. This would probably be a good time to make her escape, she thought. She immediately sprung into action shooting up out of her seat, slamming her textbook shut, and quickly gathering up her stuff, before stalking off without a backward glance.

* * *

She was halfway across the quad when he caught up to her and she was pleased to note that though he would have had to sprint to catch up with her, he was not winded in the least. That boded well for his potential stamina in other things, she mused, but then again, you never really knew about that...

Lisa remained silent, keeping her eyes on the path in front of her as he fell into step beside her. Greg did not say anything either. Mostly, because he did not want the first thing he said to her after all these weeks of failed stalking to scare her away, and partially because he wanted to see where she would let him follow her to.

They continued walking side by side until they came to a stop in front of one of the upperclassmen dorms. He was actually surprised that she lived on campus, a fact that clearly showed on his face.

"That's odd." Lisa mused, turning in his direction and studying him.

Greg lifted his eyebrows in query, shifting warily in his spot as he withstood her scrutiny.

"You've been following me around campus for weeks, but you didn't know I lived here." She explained, waving in the direction of the building.

Greg's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly masked it, "Well following you home would be creepy." He paused, pursing his lips before continuing, "How'd you know I was following you?" He asked, genuinely curious since he had thought he was being very circumspect.

She rolled her eyes, rejoining with a question of her own, "How'd you find me in the library today?"

Greg grinned at her, "Eventually, the odds were going to be in my favor. Today, was my day." He shrugged.

"Ahh, you got lucky. I knew I wasn't reading you wrong." She smiled at him. "So...?" she questioned.

"So...what?" He asked looking at her confused.

"Well now you've caught me, so let's see the charm and wit or whatever it is you do to get the girl." She teased.

Nice, he thought to himself, she was going to be a real ball buster. He was ready to play - he had been ready to play for weeks now. Shifting slightly into her personal space, he pinned her with his his most charming smile (the genuine one, not the one that was a guaranteed panty peeler - he knew now that he would not want her for just that). It was the one smile that invariably reached his eyes. Extending his hand towards hers, he leaned back slightly, "Greg House and you are...?"

Lisa could not help, but smile back at him, she had seen him charm lots of girls, but she had never seen this smile before. It was the kind that was sure to steal hearts and break them. She took his hand in hers, holding it but not shaking it and leaned forward, pushing up on her toes, her breathe warm against his neck as she spoke softly into his ear, "I'm the one who got away."

She released him, and stepped back, turning and making her way towards her dorm, pausing briefly and lifting an eyebrow inquisitively as she looked over her shoulder when he called her name.

"Today! You're the one who got away, _today." _Greg informed her his tone serious and his eyes silently issuing the challenge. Lisa, inclined her head towards him in acceptance, the corner or her mouth lifting in a tiny smirk before she made her way into the dorm. Greg watched her until she disappeared, his eyes sliding down to her cute little ass and then back up to the mass of wavy hair. Grinning to himself, he turned and headed towards The Union; it was game on and there was nothing more exciting than playing a worthy opponent.


End file.
